Aragorn teaches Jedis elvish
by Skyrimfan
Summary: Aragorn was sent to Coruscant 19BBY during Order 66 after saving a padawan from certain death, he decided to stay and help them drive the clones away. And a familliar face also appeared but fell in love with a Jedi Knight and refused to leave her side.


**Setting:** The Battle of Helms Deep, Order 66

**Characters:**

Aragorn (Human, Heir of Isildur)

Gimli (Dwarf, Lord of the Glittering Caves)

Legolas (Elf, Prince of the Woodland Realm)

Theoden (Human, King of Rohan)

Darth Vader (Human, Sith apprentice)

Darth Sidious (Human, Sith Lord)

Bail Organa (Human, Senator)

Zett Jukassa (Human, Jedi Padawan)

Commander Appo (Clone, 501st commander)

Sergeant Fox (Clone, 501st Sergeant)

**Summary:** When the wall exploded during the siege of Helm Deep, Aragorn was sent to another realm and decided to stay and help his new found friends.

Aragorn shaked his head as he stood up "Where am I?" he said to himself when he noticed a man talking with a group of armored troops and decided to ask them. When suddenly Aragorn heard "Get him!" and he turned to see the troops firing at a young boy, he drew his sword and ran forward.

"What the-" a 501st legion turned around when he noticed Aragorn charging out cutting down each trooper he sees "Blast him!"

Aragorn dodged the oncoming shots and threw his dagger which hit Sergeant Fox in the neck, he dived forward and sliced the trooper in half. "What are you?" Commander Appo asked "You're not a Jedi."

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn and Heir of Isidur true king of Gondor!" Aragorn replied as he sliced the commander's head off "Are you alright?" he bent down to the injured boy.

"Yes, I'm fine thanks for the help Master Aragorn was it." the young boy looked up at Aragorn.

"Indeed and you might be?" Aragorn asked sheating his sword.

"I'm Zett Jukassa a padawan learner of the Jedi Order." the boy replied.

"So Zett care to tell me where I am?" Aragorn asked as he pulled Zett to his feet.

"You're on Coruscant and my home is being attacked." Zett answered "My friends are still trapped inside, I managed to escape but if it was not for you I would have been killed."

"Coruscant? I never heard of this place before in Middle Earth but nevermind can you fight?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

"Yes, I think so." Zett clutched his wounded arm.

"Let me see your arm." Aragorn placed his hand on Zett's arm and immediately the wound healed.

"How did you do that!?" Zett asked in amazement.

"Being raised by the elves will allow you to use such power." Aragorn stated "Now lead me to your friends."

"Yes Master Aragorn this way!" Zett pointed as he started to run when he heard "Wait, you're not going in without me!" Bail Organa said "My name is Bail Organa, Senator of the Galatic Republic." as he offered his hand.

"And I'm Aragorn true king of Gondor." Aragorn said as he shook Bail's hand "Now Zett lead the way."

Meanwhile at the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Master Cin Drallig was protecting a huge group of younglings and padawans when the door burst opened. Before his eyes was Anakin Skywalker but his eyes were yellow in colour, Cin Drallig watched in horror as clone troopers started storming in blasters at the ready. Before they could fire the clone troopers dropped their blasters and fell to the ground dead "What!" Vader turned around.

"Go to your friends Zett, I'll deal with him!" Aragorn drew his sword.

"Do you think your weapon could stop mine." Vader spat as he striked "Impossible, steel shouldn't be able to hold!?"

"Ha, this is not ordinary steel, this is Anduril the flame of the west!" Aragorn smirked as he striked back and Vader's lightsaber hilt was cut in two _"Amin naia lle a' kaima."_ and Vader fell to the ground.

"Master Aragorn you did it you saved them!" Zett exclaimed "Master Drallig may I introduce you to one of the bravest man I ever met."

"You have my thanks Master Aragorn." Cin Drallig bowed before Aragorn.

"Please, I'm not even King yet." Aragorn said with a smile.

"King?" Cin Drallig asked confused.

"Yes, I'm the rightful king of Gondor and right now my friends are fighting a battle with the orcs." Aragorn explained.

"Wait is Anakin dead?" Zett asked "He's still alive right?"

"He's just asleep, I placed a command on him forcing him to sleep and never wake up unless I say so." Aragorn replied as countless of gasp could be heard.

"What was the language you used?" Cin Drallig asked.

"Elvish." Aragorn answered before drawing his sword "Who goes there!"

"Aragorn? I thought I lost you!" Theoden appeared "And where are we?"

"Coruscant in a Jedi Temple." Aragorn went to embrace his friend "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm not sure but after the wall blew up an arrow hit me on my chest and the next thing I knew I was at this huge place and I saw a girl and some children being attacked by these troops so I rushed to help her." Theoden paused "Serra it's safe, bring the younglings in!"

"Yes Master Theoden." Serra replied "Come along younglings, it's safe."

"Serra!" Cin Drallig's eyes opened "You're alive."

"Master!" Serra ran and hugged her master "We we about to be overrun if not for Master Theoden we would have been killed."

"Likewise, Master Aragorn came to safe us." Cin Drallig smiled warmly at Aragorn.

"_Creoso muindor." _Aragorn said as Cin Drallig looked confused "Come here for a while Zett."

Zett obeyed and went straight to Aragorn "Yes Master Aragorn."

"I want you to repeat after me." Aragorn smiled as Theoden rolled his eyes "_Mellon nin, avo wanno na nin nef er."_

"_Mellon nin, avo wanno na nin nef er." _Zett repeated "What does that mean."

"It means 'My friend, don't depart with me here alone' am I right Aragorn." Theoden smiled as Aragorn laughed "Now Zett, I want you to close your eyes."

Zett closed his eyes and he felt a new form of power growing within him when Aragorn touched his shoulder, he opened his eyes and knelt infront of Aragorn_"Aran nin."_

"_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn." _Aragorn replied _"Peditham hi sui vellyn?"_

"_Né, Aran nin."_ Zett bowed low _"Istan quet' Eldarin!"_ he exclaimed as his friends looked on with confused face.

"Indeed, young Zett you have learnt the Elven language faster than any other people I am proud to call you my _muindor_." Aragorn laughed "Up on your feet lad, like I said I'm not king yet."

"_Ánin apsenë, muindor."_ Zett stood up "It feels like I'm a whole new person."

"Then you must have a elven name." Theoden said as he walked towards Serra and kissed her hand_"Hiril vuin, gellon ned i galar i chent lîn ned i gladhol."_

"Are you crazy!" both Aragorn and Zett said in unison.

"_Le melin, Hiril vuin."_ Theoden blushed when Serra smiled at him.

"Oh for Gandalf's sake, a jedi is forbidden to love!" Aragorn yelled _"Eca, a mitta lambetya cendelessë orcova!"_ Zett added shaking his head.

"Do...you love me?" Serra asked.

"Under the moons and the stars yes if I must give up my throne so I can be with you than so be it." Theoden stated and Serra kissed him on the lips "I love you too."

"Ahem, the younglings." Cin Drallig chuckled "But I won't stop you."

"Really I thought you were an follow the council decision master." Serra asked in shock.

"I for one never ever agrees with whatever the old people say at their so called council and what's more I don't even agree with the stupid code of no attachments." Cin Drallig smiled to himself "To tell you the truth, I'm already married to Master Shaak Ti."

"WHAT!" the younglings screamed in surprised "Master Yoda really is going to kill you."

"Then let him try, with the support of Serra and Master Theoden I can surely wack that green troll back to whatever place he came from." Cin Drallig laughed "Oh, I must check on my wife hope she's alright!" as he dashed out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains as if he was chased by a rancor.

"Right, so Master Aragorn what elven names do you have in mind for me?" Zett asked.

"Since I've seen you fight those troopers out there yourself, the elven name _**Balamaethor**_ should suit you." Aragorn replied.

"What does _Balamaethor_ means Master Aragorn?" a youngling asked.

"It means 'powerful warrior' in your language." Aragorn explained "Hmm, you're quite brave so maybe I should call you _**Alyameldir **_meaning 'prosperous friend' do you like it?"

The youngling stared for a while letting the name sink in "Yes I like it, can you teach me elven too?"

"Maybe, but now I need to make sure Theoden dosen't get carried off so I think _Balamaethor_ will teach you." Aragorn pointed to Zett who was arguing with Theoden in elven "Zett, teach the younglings the basics of elvish."

"Yes Master Aragorn, I'll be back goldenrod." Zett laughed at Theoden before turning to the younglings "Alright, gather around."

A few hours later, Obi Wan Kenobi and Yoda arrived at the Jedi Temple. While walking passed the Room of a Thousand Fountains, Yoda sensed a strong connection with the Force and they both entered. _"Hey guys look it's **Máfortion**!" _a youngling shouted when he noticed Obi Wan.

"Mafortion?" Obi Wan asked.

"Meaning you are the 'son of the right hand' or Ben for short." Zett answered "And my name is _Balamaethor_, a powerful warrior and that's Master Aragorn true king of Gondor."

"King you say?" Yoda asked.

"Yes and he is right." Aragorn said as he appeared from behind the fountain pulling Theoden's cape "Come now, Theoden or should I ask Zett to get me a box."

"Give me a few more minutes with Serra!" Theoden slapped Aragorn's hand.

"That's it don't say I didn't warn you!" Aragorn turned to the younglings _"Naur an edraith ammen! Naaur dan i ngaurhoth!"_

"_Né_, _Aran nin!"_ Zett replied together with the younglings and they all picked up the fallen troopers blasters and set it to stun and fired at Theoden and Serra, both of them dropped on the ground Serra landing on top of Theoden.

"What are you guys talking about?" Obi Wan asked puzzled "And why is Anakin sleeping?"

"First he's not Anakin he is Lord Vader second we are speaking in elven language." Zett replied "And you Master Kenobi must learn as well."

"What? NO you can't make me!" Obi Wan protested.

"Oh, can I," Zett winked at Aragorn before placing his hand on Obi Wan's forehead _"Tolo, govano ven." _and with that Obi Wan blindly followed Zett as Yoda's mouth opened.


End file.
